Migration
by AnnaOz
Summary: Les Oiseaux de Passage sont des artisans du crime, ils ne connaissent ni failles, ni heurts, ni échecs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent Tira sous leurs ailes. Ficlet basée sur SoulCalibur, prétexte à de navrantes extrapolations historiques et à un peu de gore.


**Disclaimer :** à NAMCO  
**Notes :** Ficlette écrite pour drakys sur la communauté livejournal fic sur demande. A la base, il s'agissait de raconter un peu le fonctionnement de la société secrète "Les Oiseaux de Passage" dont fait partie Tira, j'en ai largement profité pour étaler mes obsessions historiques navrantes et y fais donc des références vagues à l'Union de Lublin et la situation en Europe à la fin du XVIe siècle. A part ça, je vais recommencer à poster ici, oui oui :))

* * *

A l'instant où onze heures sonnent aux clochers des églises de Cracovie, grouillante d'activité sur le bouillonnement de la Vistule gonflée de pluies, deux hommes en habits de ville secouant leurs manteaux dégouttant de l'intempérie, se saluent.

Vu d'un œil extérieur, le salut est anodin, c'est une rencontre dans la salle des doléances du souverain entre deux magnats pressés par le temps, une accolade rapide, un chuchotement bref dans le silence glacé des marbres sur lesquels les gardes veillent depuis la pointe du jour. Personne alentour ne peut juger que l'échange est suspect, préparé, entendu, personne ne peut distinguer le chaton retourné de la bague que le premier montre au second, personne ne peut deviner que le destin du Roi de Pologne vient de passer des mains du bourgeois dans celles de l'assassin.

Aussitôt l'affaire traitée, les hommes s'éloignent, quittent le palais où, l'un et l'autre, semblent aller et venir sans être inquiétés : ainsi sont les choses depuis l'Union, depuis que la monarchie est devenue république, depuis que le citoyen a ses entrées autant dans la demeure du Roi qu'au Sénat ou au Parlement. « Szlachcic na zagrodzie równy wojewodzie » dit-on dans toutes les antichambres polonaises… « Un noble, s'il est pauvre, n'en est pas moins l'égal d'un gouverneur. » C'est vrai, ou à moitié, et ça agace. Particulièrement ceux qui ont cru que la fortune remplacerait tous les titres, que pour être bien vu, il suffisait d'afficher tous les signes ostentatoires de la richesse.

La république dit autrement, le Sénat prône l'égalité, le Roi se fait grand alchimiste, veut changer partout, pour tous, le plomb en or. Qu'il y réussisse et il est mort.

En fait, à rien ne sert d'attendre, le Roi n'est plus depuis que sa vie a été offerte aux Oiseaux de passage.

Dans les deux jours, il sera retrouvé sans souffle dans sa résidence de Knyszyn, paisiblement éteint dans sa royale tenue de nuit, les yeux vides de terreur, le front lavé de ses soucis : quand les Oiseaux se posent, ils le font sans fracas, leurs serres ont appris à ne laisser nulle marque, ils sont les plus secrets, discrets et invisibles des tueurs organisés de cette nouvelle Europe.

Après l'assassinat de Sigismond II, on les retrouve du côté de Bâle, puis de l'Italie du nord, anonymes, se déployant dans tous les degrés de la cité, buvant avec les ivrognes, frayant avec les putains, visitant les marchands, flattant les prélats, leur déliant la langue avec ce qu'il faut de caresses, d'alcool, d'écus ; ils sont maîtres dans l'art de l'interrogation autant que dans celui de la mort.

Les Oiseaux sont légion, une nuée d'armes silencieuses. Leurs commissionnaires, quand ils en ont, ne sont jamais deux fois les mêmes, disparaissent très mystérieusement dans les mois suivant le contrat, refont surface le corps accidenté, tombé d'une montagne, ou ivre d'eau d'avoir voulu tutoyer les poissons, portant les traces d'une mort ordinaire.

Rien ne mène aux Oiseaux s'ils ne l'ont désiré.

Les membres de l'organisation sont tous, au départ, des oisillons tombés du nid, des orphelins aux jambes mangées de croûtes élevés dans la quémande et le vol ; les Oiseaux repèrent les plus crottés, pouilleux, affamés de cette marmaille mendigote, leur offrent une paillasse et une dague, les relâchent dans les rues cannibales des cités les plus sauvages de la nouvelle Europe.

Dès lors commence l'écrémage, les Oiseaux surveillent les petits, leurs façons de se battre, jugent lesquels paraissent y prendre plaisir, lesquels agissent avec précautions, lesquels retournent le couteau contre eux-mêmes. Les enfants les plus déterminés sont pris en charge par les femmes du groupe, nourris, lavés, choyés, gorgés de tendresse et d'attention, paradent parmi les Oiseaux dans leurs petits costumes cousus de plumes, apprennent le maniement de toutes les lames, les pointes, les piques avec les plus habiles des professeurs.

Jusqu'à l'adolescence, ils n'ont d'autres lignes de conduite que de se montrer obéissants et appliqués.

Quand Tira est prise à son tour sous l'aile des Oiseaux, elle a 8 ans d'ecchymoses derrière elle et une humeur qui passe de l'orage à la frénésie en un clignement d'yeux… à part ça, elle est parfaite, rude, affûtée, agile, _« C'est un diamant brut de petite tueuse, cette gamine ! »_ admire le Grand Déplumé – le plus ancien des Oiseaux qui ont rendu les armes – lorsqu'il est temps de faire une première évaluation des gosses en préparation. Certains jugent la fillette mal intégrée, plus intéressée par les mannequins d'osier qu'il faut viser au cœur les yeux fermés que par ses compagnons de chambrée, il se murmure également que la gorge tranchée de Karl, le garçon dont on l'avait crue la plus proche, est de son fait ; on dit beaucoup de choses mais on attend, les Oiseaux n'ont pas pour habitude de piailler à tort et à travers avant l'épreuve de passage.

Le jour de dernière étape avant de recevoir ses lettres d'Oiseau est le seul déterminant, celui qui justifie qu'on ait le droit de porter à son tour la chevalière gravée d'une plume – dont on apprendra à garder toujours le chaton tourné du côté de la paume de la main – et ce jour-là, tout ce qui était sensé bien se passer se passa bien pour tous, sauf pour Tira.

Elle était déjà à des lieues de là quand on découvrit le Grand Déplumé taillé en pièces.

Les Oiseaux nettoyèrent en vitesse la petite pièce servant pour l'interrogatoire, recouvrirent le corps du vieil homme d'un tapis tout aussi vieux et s'empressèrent de remettre en place le mobilier dévasté.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû insister pour l'interroger en privé… »

« Il la trouvait exceptionnelle… »

« …c'est par orgueil qui a voulu être seul avec elle au moment de la question, ça donnait plus d'importance à son choix… »

« …on l'avait pourtant averti qu'on la trouvait dangereuse, il aurait pu se douter que si on lui demandait de prendre une vie, elle ne songerait pas à la sienne, elle n'en avait que faire de la règle qui veut qu'un Oiseau ne lève jamais la main sur un des siens ! »

« … n'empêche, je me demande comment il a pu oublier de la prévenir que la question n'était que théorique ? » soupira un des Oiseaux, un petit homme brun à la barbe taillée en pointe.

Ce à quoi son compère, jetant un oeil dégoûté sous le tapis, rétorqua : « …et comment elle a pu faire un tel massacre avec ses seuls ongles… »


End file.
